


Bury a Friend

by DarkestTomorrow



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Watford 6th/7th Year, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestTomorrow/pseuds/DarkestTomorrow
Summary: Baz has injured himself in a desperate hunting escapade (a merwolf bite on the side?), and he just wants to go back to his room and clean himself up. Simon, however, would like to (not very politely) enquire after Baz's whereabouts and whether he's been plotting. Baz is not pleased.





	Bury a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I've got Billie Eilish's 'bury a friend' on repeat, and it's a wholeass mood.

"Where the fuck have you been?"  
  
Baz almost growls in rage. The one time he actually needs Snow to be asleep, of course Snow is wide awake and wanting to have a midnight catch-up.  
  
He whips around, a derisive retort ready on his lips. But Snow is standing there, hands fisted by his sides, looking like he's ready to take on the fucking Humdrum right now, and Baz is really, really not in the mood for this.  
  
"Not now, Snow", he snarls. He's walking over to the bathroom and then Snow's in his way again. He's all bronze curls and sullen scowls, and Baz is dangerously low on patience.  
  
"Were you plotting? Is that where you were? Where did you go? What -" Simon stops abruptly, his eyes catching on the dark blood seeping through Baz's school shirt. "Is that", he leans forward and pulls aside Baz's arm, "is that _blood_?"  
  
Baz glares at him. "I said", he snaps, "not now". Baz wrenches his arm away from Simon and then grimaces when that pulls at the gash on his side.  
  
"Baz", Simon blinks. "You’re wounded".  
  
Baz sneers. "Ever the keen observer, Snow. Are you offering to kiss it better?"  
  
Simon scowls, crossing his arms across his chest. "No", he glowers. "You – no. God! No.”  
  
Baz arches an eyebrow, and then maybe because he’s losing blood, or maybe because he’s generally deranged, he repeats himself. “No? You’re not offering to kiss it better?”  
  
Snow blusters indignantly and Baz almost smiles. It’s too easy.  
  
“God, why do you have to be such a twat about everything?" Simon growls.  
  
Baz shrugs dismissively and looks away. "Part of my charm. Now get out of my way."  
  
“No,” Simon says, defiant, and it appears The Chosen One has chosen the witching hour of midnight to develop a backbone. “No. You tell me what you’ve been up to.”  
  
Baz’s gaze locks on to Simon’s. “Or what?”  
  
“What?” Simon scowls.  
  
Baz steps closer to him, bleeding side be damned. He keeps his eyes on Snow’s as he leans mockingly forward. “Or. What.”  
  
Baz can tell Snow is struggling to not take a reflexive step backward. Snow lifts his chin and stands his ground, however, glaring at Baz. “Or I’ll tell everyone.”  
  
“You’ll _tell_ everyone?”  
  
“I will.”  
  
Baz jeers at him. “So that’s it? The Chosen One. The Greatest Mage of our time. Threatening to _tattle_ on his roommate.” Baz takes another step into Simon’s space and lowers his voice to a mocking whisper. “I’m terrified.”  
  
Baz is close enough that Snow now has to tilt his head backward slightly to meet his gaze. “You’re a git.” A muscle is working furiously in Snow’s jaw and Baz momentarily considers sinking his teeth into it. However, Baz recognises victory when he sees it, and he’s about to grin and withdraw when Snow glowers again and hisses, “You’re a git.”  
  
Baz quirks his mouth into a nasty smile. Simon’s gaze drops suddenly to Baz’s lips, but he snatches it back so quickly, Baz isn’t sure it happened. Baz’s grin fades from his lips. He suddenly does not have the energy for this.  
  
He throws Snow a withering glare and turns away. Simon’s hand jerks out and wraps harshly around Baz’s wrist. “Don’t walk away from me.”  
  
Baz whirls around, yanks his arm free and snarls at him. “Fuck off.” He’s pissed now and is losing his composure. If Simon is at all afraid, he doesn’t show it. Instead, his gaze drops again to Baz’s lips.  
  
Simon swallows and now Baz’s gaze is slipping. He looks back up to meet Snow’s eyes, helpless, besotted, and about to do something he will undoubtedly regret. “Fuck you,” he hisses instead and this time he turns back to the door and storms out before Snow can catch him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted this to culminate in angry kissing, but apparently that won't be happening. There's some UST instead. Why be happy when you can suffer :)))


End file.
